A Different Perspective
by Jazza-44
Summary: "Mmm, yes," Pegasus chuckled quietly as he watched Tea Gardener look at the leader board, thinking of his own plans for the upcoming tournament at Duellist Kingdom. "That would be a duel I would love to win…the stakes of which will be different to those she could ever expect!"
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"You should have stayed in your rooms. Instead, you will now be… disciplined." Pegasus smiled evilly, but it was meant for the two boys more than for Tea, and revealed his Millennium Eye. He activated its Shadow Powers and created a portal between dimensions in the floor beneath the boys.

"Oh, what's going on?" Tristan's anxious voice made Pegasus smirk sadistically.

"The floor!" Bakura shouted in a panic. "No!"

The boys fell through and Pegasus placed them in suspended animation as the floor became solid once more. Now, his gaze fell on Tea. She had fallen when the floor had changed and landed in a tangled heap on the stone floor. Her hair was messed, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes wide in anticipation of what he might do next.


	2. Deliberate Chance Meeting

_**Chapter 1- Deliberate Chance Meeting**_

Pegasus smiled down at the young boy before him as he handed back an autograph. "There you are, young man. Duel well." The boy smiled brightly as he took the autograph and ran back to his friends, waving the signed paper excitedly. "Ah, youth…"

She was young, like his Cecelia had been, and beautiful. Perhaps he should… _arrange _for them to be in the final duel of the tournament…

"Mmm, yes," Pegasus chuckled quietly as she looked at the leader board, thinking of his own plans for the upcoming tournament at Duellist Kingdom. "That would be a duel I would _love _to win…the stakes of which will be different to those she could ever expect!"

**...**

Tea Gardener had been duelling all day. She was tired, but was determined to see the last match of the day. It would decide the fourth, and last, finalist of the tournament. She wanted to build up her skills to impress Yugi, and finally put Joey in his place.

She took her seat in the stadium as the match begun.

"**Good evening duellists, welcome to the Duel Monsters 'Duel-Dome' and the Duel Monsters regional championships semi-finals. Of the two hundred duellists that have competed in this tournament, only three have survived. Tonight's duel will decide the final semi-finalist. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug Brier! And his opponent tonight, the second highest ranked in this district, I sure wouldn't wanna go up against him! It's Malakai Fendon, The Dragon Duellist!" **A man said over the PA system. Tea gazed up at both duellists, considering each opponents style of attack and their favourite cards. They were both rather tough. Weevil specialized in insects and had a knack for strategy; Malakai used his overwhelming strength of his dragon type cards to intimidate the duellists he came up against…but he also had an eye for elaborate strategies…Tea really had no idea how this was going to end.

She listened as the duellists conversation was broadcast for them all to hear. Malakai, as the first to qualify, went first. "Alright Weevil, prepare to become fuel for fire! " He paused as he played his first card. "I summon _Curse of Dragon_!" he smirked. "And I'll place these _face down_…"

Weevil laughed knowingly as he drew his first card. "Oh dear!" he feigned terror as he spoke. "And all I can play is this itsy-bitsy insect…oh well. Attack mode, _Killer Needle_…and I'll play these two _face down_."

Tea frowned at the same time as Malakai did. Why would Weevil play a monster with an attack of only twelve hundred against _Curse of Dragon_? It had an attack of two thousand…it would trump Weevil's for sure…unless…

"Alright Weevil! Prepare for pain!" Malakai cried. "Attack! _Curse of Dragon_!"

Weevil laughed again. "Not so fast, Malakai. You forgot; I placed two cards face down. I activate my _Mirror Wall_ trap card! Deflecting your attack right back at you!"

"No!" Malakai shouted angrily as the attack was deflected, but he smiled. "But I also played a _face_ _down_ card…I activate _Negate Attack_; saving my _Curse of Dragon _from destruction."

Weevil snarled. "You may have been able to negate _this _attack, but you won't have _that _up your sleeve _next time_! I play the magic card _Wing Defence_; it raises my _Killer Needle's _attack points to twenty one hundred. Go! _Killer Needle_, attack!"

Malakai chuckled darkly. "I play my other _face down _ card… _Despell_; taking your _Killer Needle's _attack points back to their original value." Weevil gasped and Malakai smirked. "Meaning you just attacked a monster with a greater attack than your own." Weevil's monster shattered into oblivion and he screamed with rage as Malakai laughed again. "My turn…" he drew a new card and smiled again. "I play _Koumori Dragon_ in defence mode, and place one card _face down_…and end my turn."

Weevil growled. "While you may have two monsters on the field, I _will_ defeat you…somehow…" he looked at the new card he'd drawn and grinned evilly. "You may have defeated my _Killer Needle_, but you won't be able to stop this beautiful creature!" he smiled as he placed his card down, a larva bug appearing on the field between the two duellists. "Sure he's just a little slug now, but the _Cocoon of Evolution_ will soon change _that_!" Weevil laughed. "In just five turns my ultimate creature will be born and you won't have a chance at standing against its mighty power!"

The entire stadium made a sound akin to complete disgust and Tea made a face. "That's disgusting…" Tea murmured to herself as someone sat down beside her.

"Disgusting it may be," an incredibly English voice said beside her. "But an excellent move it most definitely is." Tea turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a man with long, silver hair, wearing a red velvet suit.

Intrigued, she asked him. "How so?"

"Even if Malakai is stupid enough to attack, Weevil has a continuous trap card in play." The man replied casually, as if it were nothing at all. "Meaning…" he looked at her, smirking.

"Meaning Malakai can't touch him... No matter how strong his attack…" Tea finished as she looked back to the duel unfolding before them.

Malakai growled in frustration as he drew his next card…then smiled victoriously. "Your main strategy is merely hiding, Weevil. Well, I'm about to shatter your defences! I activate the magic card _Malice Dispersion_, which allows me to discard one card from my hand and in return I can destroy all continuous trap cards on the field."

"What? No!" Weevil shouted as his _Mirror Force _trap card was removed from play. "My larva is completely exposed!"

"Yes, and while, by itself, my _Curse of Dragon _cannot overcome your _Cocoon of Evolution_, if I play my earlier face down card _Burst Breath_ and sacrifice my _Curse of Dragon, _I can completely eliminate it from play!" Malakai looked on gleefully as both creatures shattered, but his expression changed to one of confusion as Weevil began laughing insanely.

"Now that you've destroyed your own incredibly powerful monster, I play my own magic card! _Monster Reborn_! Now my fully evolved creature can come forth!" he laughed manically. "Great Moth, come forth and attack his _Koumori Dragon_!"

Malakai snarled as Weevil struck the most devastating blow of the match. "Damnit!" Malakai stared into space for a moment, regrouping, breathing slowly; quite obviously rethinking his strategy…if he _had _another strategy. Frowning, he drew another card and regarded his hand carefully. Tea briefly wondered if he had anything in his deck that could defeat Weevil's _Great Moth_, and whether he could draw it before Weevil wiped out his remaining life points…

With a sigh of resignation, Malakai placed his hand over his duelling deck… forfeiting the match. The whole stadium gasped. No one had been expecting that!

Tea's jaw dropped and she jumped as the man beside her spoke again, his tone smug. "So, he conceded the match, hmm…"

**...**

Pegasus frowned. Malakai had had the perfect card. A card that would have sealed his victory. All he'd had to do was play his magic card _'Change of Heart' _and the game would have been his. But he had just…given up…interesting.

He turned to Tea as Weevil was announced the final qualifying duellist and the crowd dispersed for the evening. "So, Miss…"

"Tea Gardner." She smiled up at him hesitantly and he smirked wickedly.

"Well then, Tea…the night is yet young," he raised a silver eyebrow at her. "Care to have a little…_fun_?" He watched her eyes grow wide and fearful, smiling a little too innocently before he continued. "Would you honour me with a final duel for the evening, my dear?"

**...**

**Do tell me what you think!**


	3. Deciding Duel

_**Chapter 2 – Deciding Duel**_

Tea looked at the cards she held carefully, glaring as Pegasus hurried her decision yet again, irritating her further. "Come, come, Tea, we're eight moves in and you're already down by half your life-points." He chuckled darkly, taunting her. "Do you really believe you have _anything _in your deck strong enough to defeat _me_? Hmm?"

Tea looked at Toon World hopelessly. As he'd warned her, there was no way to penetrate its hard cover bindings. His monsters were safe from her every attack, whilst her monsters were open to any attack he threw at her; his magic card _'Defence Paralysis' _meant that she couldn't defend herself. She was losing life points…_fast_.

"Give me a moment, please." Tea closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought.

"Ooh, begging are we?" she heard the inflection in his voice and her eyes flew open.

"Shut-up!" she snarled.

"Hmm, feisty, I like that in a girl." She groaned as Pegasus laughed evilly.

'_Oh, God…why did I agree to his stakes? Why?!' _Tea thought desperately to herself as she looked from her cards to Pegasus. _'Well…he is rather dishy…could it be perhaps that…'_

"That you find me attractive?" Pegasus finished her thought for her. "And you know Yugi-boy won't ever be your first…no…it's _me _you want as your first!" she growled and he chuckled lightly. "Oh, go on! Admit it, darling! It's true!"

"Enough of your bullying and creepy minds tricks!" Tea shouted. "I play _Butterfly Fairy_ in attack mode!"

"Ah, poor Tea, no fairy can find its way inside Toon World without my permission." Pegasus chuckled, then frowned as she drew the card she hadn't before.

Tea looked at the card and grinned. "I also play the magic card _Pulled From The Deep_, which allows me to pull any card I want from concealment out into the open… in _attack mode_!"

"But… That means…" Pegasus looked like he was shocked…but there was something else there that made Tea nervous.

But she ignored that something else. "Yes, Pegasus, I choose to drag your _Toon Mermaid_ from the protective bindings of _Toon World_!" Tea smiled, victorious for the first time in the game as his _Toon Mermaid_ was dragged by her card out of _Toon World _and destroyed; Pegasus' life points dropping to four hundred. "Looks like I'll be getting the _Defiler Fairy_ and _Demonic Queen _cards from you after all."

Pegasus chuckled darkly. "As beneficial an ultimate fairy of destruction would be to your deck, Tea, you won't be getting it." He smirked. "It's _my turn_ now." He drew his next card and smiled closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tea…but you're about to get burned." Tea growled as Pegasus played his card. "I summon the _Blue Eyes Toon Dragon_! Isn't he cute?!" Tea groaned, Pegasus could see in her mind that she knew she was done for. "Now, _Blue Eyes Toon Dragon_, white lightening attack!"

Tea cried out as a brilliant white light engulfed the room, obliterating her monster and her life points in one fowl swoop. She leant against the display as she registered her defeat, her eyes hesitantly looking up at Pegasus through the curtain of her hair. He had crossed the duel-field and was standing just on the other side of the display she was currently leant against.

Tea gasped and stumbled back as he jumped over the display stand, catching, and inadvertently trapping, herself against the wall behind her.

He waved his finger at her as he came to stand before her now trembling figure, a smile playing about his lips. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he reprimanded her failed escape. "Now, now, Tea, we made a deal…and, _I always get what I want_…"

And, with that, his lips found hers. The searing kiss rooting her to the spot as he made to have his way with her.


End file.
